


Alec is here!

by Everlarked



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus kissing, Alec and Magnus love, Alec and Magnus smut, Alec coming over at Magnus's place at his birthday, Alec's birthday, How Magnus realizes he is in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlarked/pseuds/Everlarked
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Magnus has been longing to see him all day. And unexpectedly at the end of the day Alec arrives at Magnus's loft. Magnus is infinitely happy that Alec is there. And Alec spends the night...





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot written in the POV of Magnus Bane where he realizes he is in love with Alec Lightwood. This story is written in line with my multiple chapters work: A Malec Story. It corresponds with chapter 24, Alec's Birthday. It is derived from The Bane Chronicles - What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything.  
> Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan and Maureen Johnson own this story.  
> Trigger warning: Sexual content M/M.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_   
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_   
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_   
_To make you feel my love_

  * Bob Dylan – Make you feel my love



* * *

####  _Magnus_

Alec is here! I can’t believe it, he’s actually here. I wanted to see him all day, longed for him all day. Feeling miserable, really. But now here he is. Standing in front of me on my doorstep. I can hardly believe my own eyes.

“I wanted to see you,” he says, almost apologetically,  “Is this okay, I can go away if you’re busy or anything?”

I have to tell myself to keep it together, because everything inside of me screams for him. I want to reassure him so badly. _Of course I don’t want you to go away, and even if I were busy, I’d drop everything for you because I’m so madly and deeply in love with you._

I can’t tell him that. It’s a dangerous game, the game of love. He has the power to break me into little pieces. Yet he doesn’t know that and I believe it’s better if it stays like that, at least for a little while longer. I really don’t think I can handle it if he breaks me.

My heart, a porcelain bowl, I have to guard it a little bit better. This Shadowhunter will be my undoing.

So with all my might I try to wipe my face clean of the yearning and I grin at him mischievously as I reach out and grab him by the strings of the most ugly hoodie I’ve ever seen him wearing.

“I think that I could be persuaded to clear my schedule,” I say as I pull him close.

He stumbles against me and then I feel his lips on mine as he kisses me with his natural openness. He gives with his kisses his heart and his enthusiasm, and this is actually something that haunts my dreams at night and keeps me in a state of constant longing when I’m not with him.

I’m madly in love. I acknowledged that to myself today, because it was the only logical way to explain my yearning. But now that he’s here and kissing me like this it’s even more clear to me. I love him and I want him, I want to keep him here with me. Shower him with presents and kisses and food and love and cats and whatever he might want. Whatever it is that will make him happy, I will go to the end of the earth to get it for him.

When we finally break off the kiss he presses his forehead against mine, his gorgeous blue eyes shining as he looks at me.

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” I whisper.

“Thanks for remembering,” he whispers back.

I pull him with me into the loft and close the door behind him. Alec sniffs the air and I shake my head, thinking back at the demon who was responsible for the smell of sulfur still lingering.

“Sorry about the smell,” I say. “It was a terrible day at the office.”

A snap of my fingers sends a waft of fresh air and an aroma of sandalwood through the room.

“Ah, much better,” I say, smiling at Alec. “You want a drink?”

“Sure,” Alec replies as he goes to sit on the sofa, taking off his shoes.

Another snap of my finger uncorks a beautiful bottle of Pinot Noir and the next moment I hand Alec a gorgeous cut crystal glass with inside it a ruby red wine. I get myself another glass and go to sit down next to him.

“Did you have a nice birthday?” I ask as I take a sip.

Alec nods, smiling, and he launches into the story. “I got a new bow from Jace. Some books. Max made me a drawing. It was sweet. And my mom made noodles, that made his day. You remember I told you he liked noodles?”

“Yes,” I say, “He thought they were a gift from the Angel.”

“Exactly,” Alec laughs, “He was really happy. It was nice.”

“You care more about other people’s happiness than your own,” I state it as a simple fact and I wonder if Alec knows how wonderful this quality is. I also wonder if he knows he deserves his own happiness as well. And if he knows I want to give him just that.

Alec shrugs, slightly blushing while he sips from his wine. “I guess, I don’t know.”

“But what brought you here, I wonder,” I say, tilting my head a little to regard him.

“Izzy suggested going out. So Jace and I went with her to a club. Jace was moody, you know why.” Alec says.

I nod, I know why. He’s in love with his sister, it sucks, I get it. Trust me, I do. I’m in love, too and the uncertainty of it being unrequited is really awful. But forbidden love, like Jace’s… Pff, that sucks even more. At least I can sit here and look at him and touch him and kiss him, even if he doesn’t love me back as much as I love him.

I know he hasn’t made his mind up yet, but I do hope. I hope a lot. I hope that one day he will and he’ll know he belongs with me.

“Anyway,” Alec continues, “He was moody, Izzy was dancing. And then I realized I wanted to see you.”

He looks at me, blinking shyly,  “So I dumped them and took a cab to Brooklyn.”

“I’m glad,” I say and I’m smiling. More than glad, really. Really, really glad.

I refill our glasses and tell Alec about the minor demon and the mundane who wanted to summon him. Alec laughs at the story. I’m actually surprised that he’s not commenting on the illegality of summoning a demon. It’s breaking Clave’s Law. I tell him so, but he shrugs.

“I know that,” he says, “But I don’t care. As long as you’re careful?”

The fact that he cares about my wellbeing, I guess that’s one of the things that fuels my hope. I remember him jumping in front of me at Taki’s to protect me from that werewolf. I remember how he tried to protect me on our first date, too. In the Beauty Bar. I don’t think he forgets that I can protect myself. But it’s who he is. He protects those he cares about, it’s in his instincts. He’ll always do that.

And now, now I’m part of those. Part of the people he wants to protect. And that. Well, that makes my heart soar.

“Of course I’m careful,” I say, smiling as I put my glass down and check the time on my watch.

I bend towards him, close the distance between us and kiss him softly on his lips. “It’s getting late,” I whisper, my lips still touching his, “Do you want to stay over?”

“I’d love to,” he replies. I hear the nervousness in his voice, as his reply makes my heart skip a beat.

He’s going to stay over.

He’s going to sleep with me in my bed tonight.

And I’m going to love him.

I lean back and look at him, infinitively happy because of his reply. Then I get up from the couch and reach out my hand, raising Alec up to a stand. “Come with me.”

We walk through the hall to the bedroom. Once inside we sit down on the bed a little awkwardly. The atmosphere changes slightly, I see Alec swallow and his breathing’s getting a little heavier. He looks uncertain and tense and I don’t want that. I want him to relax and be happy so I lean into him, my hand cupping his jaw as I kiss him.

I want him. I want to take this to the next level. We’ve kissed and we’ve kissed and I’m not done kissing him. I think I’ll never be. But I want more. I know I have to let him set the pace. He’s young and inexperienced and I don’t want him to do anything he isn’t ready to do. But if it were up to me…

Then again. It’s sex. And sex is a huge thing. Maybe it seems as if it’s easy to do it. To do it with anyone you feel the slightest attraction to. But it always only seems like that. Sex is not easy. It does something to a person. To open up like that to another person. To cross a line that cannot be uncrossed.

I’ve been with many people in my long life. Slept with many people. You’d think it will make it easy. But it still always only seems like that. It’s a wonderful thing, but it’s a vulnerable thing, too. And things that are vulnerable should be treated with the highest care.

So yes, a part of me tells me that taking this relationship to the next step is not the best idea. Alec isn’t where I am, I know that. He’s in love with his parabatai, or at least he thinks he is. I know he cares about me, but I don’t know the depth of his heart.

For my own sake it would be better to just kiss him and then fall asleep beside him. But for his sake I want more. I want to give to him. So I  kiss him, I kiss him with all my might.

He kisses me back with eagerness, sliding his arms around me and then he lies back on the bed and pulls me on top of him. My hands sliding through his silky black hair and his drifting over my back, slipping under my sweater. I leave his mouth and start running kisses over his face, his jaw, his neck.

He’s pulling at my sweater and I move away from him to take it off. Then my mouth is back on his and my mind becomes befuddled. It seems as if I can’t think clearly anymore. My heart is racing and my body’s craving. Craving more of his touch, the skin on skin contact. I long for him.

Oh my heart.

It’s been such a long time since I felt this way. This one. This one fits.

His hands are greedily skidding over my back, fingers pressing into my shoulder blades and over my side to my chest. I feel his nails brushing over my nipples, making me purr like a cat. I thrust my body into the contact, bearing down my lower body, pressing against his. I feel his hipbones through his jeans, his muscled upper legs. I want to take his clothes away and look at him. Marvel at his beauty.

I slip my hands under his hoodie and sweep them over his side. He moves his arms upwards and I draw up my hands to pull his hoodie up and over his head.

Unexpectedly Alec flips me over and lays me on my back. I pull him down on me, wanting to feel his body on mine, his weight pressing me down as his lips travel away from my lips over my jaw and my throat and in my neck. He’s sucking hard and I know it will leave a mark. A moan escapes my lips at the feeling and the idea of Alec marking me like this. He wants me to be his, I know it, I know it.

And I want to be his.

He’s gyrating his hips against mine and I feel his excitement and his arousal. In a bold movement I place my hands on his lower back and reach within his jeans, under the waistband of his shorts and stroke his buttocks. His skin is so soft and warm there.

Alec’s mouth is back on mine, his tongue invading me as his body moves against mine and he wants it, he wants my touch and I will give it to him.

I’m putting myself out on a line here. But at this moment I don’t care. I will go hungry. I’ll go black and blue. Whatever he’d ask of me I’d do. I want his happiness.

I pull away from Alec and notice he’s breathing heavily. My hand slides down from his back to his belt buckle.

“I can feel you want it,” I whisper, “But say the word and I’ll stop.”  

He’s staring down at me, his eyes shimmering in the light that comes from the windows. The curtains are half open and New York night’s light illuminates us. I see him nod and strain my ears to hear his voice, barely audible, “Don’t stop.”

I roll him on his back and unbuckle his belt. I move with purpose now, wanting his pants and briefs to be gone and touch him. Finally touch him. And look at him. I know he’ll be beautiful because everything about him is beautiful. But seeing is believing.

His pants fall down on the floor with a thud. I’ve forgotten about them already as my eyes rake over his naked body. He’s exquisite. Every part of him. His legs strong and muscled, adorned with a few permanent Shadowhunter marks. He has narrow hips with protruding hipbones. And his dick…

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of him.

He’s so beautiful.

I trail with my fingers over his hipbones and his inguen, slowly caressing him, letting him get used to my touch. I look up at his face. He’s staring at me as I continue to explore his body. My eyes travel down over his chest and his perfect abdomen. He’s a miracle.

He’s the child of an Angel, that’s what he is. And part of me tells me I’m unworthy of him. Unworthy to touch him and kiss him. And yet, he lets me. Even more so, he wants me to. I have a hard time believing it.  

I want to make him soar like an eagle. I want him to taste heaven. I want to take him to a state of pure bliss.

Finally I allow myself to touch him. My fingers circling his erection. At my touch he arches his back and I lift my head. I see he has closed his eyes now and his head is pushed back in the pillow. He looks young and vulnerable and I prop myself up on my elbow and kiss his closed eyelids and his mouth as my hand starts to move slowly over his length.

He’s sighing and growling at my touch and I speed up the rhythm. This is the first time he’s being touched like this and I’m boundlessly grateful for being the one. It almost feels as if I’m chosen. Personally picked out for this brilliant mission of making him feel like this. I know it won’t take long but I cherish every single moment my hand is on him.

His sighs turn into moans and I feel his hand on my back, his fingers clenching and then his body starts shuddering violently, it seems as if he coruscates, he’s shimmering like a seraph as he comes.

Reluctantly I let him go and summon a paper towel which I wipe softly over his stomach to clean him. Then I look up at his face. He flutters his eyes open and stares at me. And I smile.

I’m beaming as I look at him. I’m filled with joy like sunshine.

“How was it?” I ask him and he stares back at me, incredulous. I can read his face like a book. He has no idea how to answer my question, lost for words.

“It was…,” he’s stammering now, looking adorably abashed. He looks away from me to the ceiling and then back into my eyes. His chest is rapidly rising and falling and he’s struggling to get his breathing under control.  

“Incredible,” he finally says.

I’m grinning widely at that, “Good.”

I discard the paper towel and lean into Alec, kissing his lips gingerly. “You were amazing,” I say against his lips, “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking _me_ for?” Alec asks uncertain. “I didn’t do anything.”

Of course he’d think like that. He thinks that I am doing him a favor. He can’t believe, he can’t really grasp that I actually take pleasure in this. He has no idea how much his bliss affects me. How it makes me float on cloud nine.

“Oh, Alexander,” I have to chide him. “Don’t be so incredibly self-conscious. What did you think? That this making out session is some charity work from my part? Trust me when I say I am immensely enjoying myself with you.”

Alec sighs in relief and flashes me his beautiful smile. His face luminous and his eyes ablaze.

“There it is!” I  beam at him, “When you smile, you have no idea. It does things to me.”

In reply his smile widens and his hands reach for me, pulling me close. His lips touch mine and he kisses me as he pulls me on top of him. His hands leave my arms and stroke my back, from my shoulders all the way down to my pants.

I’m wondering what he’s going to do next. I don’t want him to feel as if he needs to do anything. We can go to sleep, I’ll be totally fine with that. But I don’t want to say anything now. I want to feel his hands on me and wait this out.

It comes unforeseen when he flips me around. I still have to get used to his strength and his Shadowhunter speed. I’ve never been with a Shadowhunter in this way before. Alec is new for me. Everything about him is new and exhilarating.

I love it.

I love that he’s so unexpected. That he’s so open and so giving. Of course he wouldn’t let this rest here. I don’t think he’s capable of it. He won’t be able to sleep before finishing what we’ve started. I don’t need it but I know with a certainty that I am going to get it.

He buoys himself up on his elbows and looks at me, a question in his eyes. I stare back at him, telling him with my eyes that I’m okay with whatever he wants to do. He doesn’t waste any time. His hands are on my pants as he opens the fly and pulls them off. They’re tight fitted so it takes him a little effort, but I let him without trying to help. I know he needs to do this on his own. I could just as easily snap the clothes away, but I’m not going to take away his experience of undressing another boy.

I wonder how it makes him feel. If he’s scared or excited or both. Probably both. I hope he isn’t too scared. That’s the last thing I want for him.

Afraid or not, he’s boldly going through with it, throwing my pants on the floor and now he’s hovering over me, looking down at my tight fitting black shorts. They don’t leave much room for imagination. I see him swallow and stare and I want to reach out to him and reassure him but before I can make a move his hands are on me and he slides them under my briefs over my bare hips and upper legs, removing the last piece of my clothing.

I breathe in deep, gazing at him, anticipating what’s coming. What will he do next?

I feel his touch. Very gently, very soft. He’s copying my movements. I look down and see his fingertips brushing over my skin.

I’m shivering, yearning for more as he moves slowly and then his hand is on me. Strong fingers surrounding me. He captivates me with his touch. He doesn’t hold back, just as with his kisses. He goes in and he goes all the way. Applying a strength that enthralls me. He’s beguiling.

And oh my glorious goodness for all the world is raining down on me because heaven and earth he knows what he’s doing.

My eyes widen at his touch. I observe him closely, see his eyes are fixed on the task at hand. His lips slightly parted, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip and I can tell he’s enjoying it. He’s really actually enjoying touching me like this.

My chest is heaving as he speeds up the rhythm and I can’t comprehend it.  I can’t grasp it. He’s making me crazy. He’s making me lose my mind.

My mind, my body, my soul. I’ve lost it.

I’m ascending, escalating. I’m shooting up like a skyrocket. Like a flower blooming. Like lightning crashing through the sky.

It feels like forever before I can form a coherent thought. And it’s this one that comes up in my brain, clear as writing on the wall.

Fire letters in sequins appear behind my closed eyelids.

_I LOVE YOU. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD. I LOVE YOU._

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the cobalt blue of Alec’s eyes as he looks at me.

“Come here,” I whisper and pull him to me, pressing my mouth against his and I kiss him so hard that it hurts. “You are wonderful. I hope you know that, Alexander,” I whisper after I let him go.

I feel the stickiness of my release on my abdomen and snap my fingers to call forth a paper towel. Before I can reach down over my stomach Alec grabs my wrist and takes the towel from me. “I’ll do that,” he says in a low voice.

I smirk as he conscientiously wipes with the towel over my belly. When he’s done he throws the towel away over his shoulder and his attention is back on me. He’s tapping with his fingers over my abdomen and smiles up at me.

“I like it,” he says, “No belly button.”

I laugh out loud, feeling incredibly happy and lucky. Because today Alec is here, here with me in my house, in my bed. Enjoying it to be with me. And he actually likes this devil mark of mine. This deficiency that marks me as inhuman.

“You do?” I say mirthfully. “Well, that’s good, I suppose.”

I move to sit up and push back the comforter. I pull Alec down with me in bed and cover us both with the comforter. Alec’s lying on his back and wraps his arm around me. I flip to my side and nuzzle against him, my head on his chest. I feel his cheek lean against the top of my head as I lay my hand on his chest and press my lips against him.

My heart sings as my  eyes close.

I love you.

Alexander.

 

 


End file.
